Darn Mechanic
by Kiriski
Summary: Auron grumbled as he lifted the phone to call the mechanic again for the fourth time this week alone because his ward had once again broken something.


Don't ask. Just Don't.

***

Auron grumbled as he lifted the phone to call the mechanic _**again **_for the _**fourth**_ time this week alone because his ward had once again broken something. The toaster of all things. How on earth had the young blitzer managed to break the toaster? Tidus had already broken the oven, vacuum, refrigerator, television set, and now the mongrel broke the toaster. The item that is impossible to break. All one had to do was insert bread and press down. How did Tidus break the toaster?

He was doing it on purpose, idiot.

Oh, Auron knew why the young man was doing it. Apparently he had made friends with the mechanic and the only time to spend time with her was to break something. _'Perhaps I should switch mechanics'_ Auron mused '_Maybe the boy would stop breaking so many things.'_

"Cranky Tanky Cid's! Oh come on, it could catch on! . . . FINE! Cid's workshop. This is Rikku speaking, how can I help you in your needs today dearest customer?" The mechanic's voice sang cheerfully.

How he hated that voice, "I would like to request a mechanic to come fix my toaster."

". . . your toaster? Oh! Hey Auron. Tidus getting bored?"

"Send the mechanic."

"Sorry, can't. Dontcha feel like bringing it in instead?"

Auron's eye twitched, "I'm a busy man. Send the mechanic."

"Yunie's not here today," the female (Rikku?) sounded as though she shifted, "Her father called her up. Maybe I should come over, she probably did more damage than repair anyway. Love her, but a bit rusty in the mechanic department."

"Why" Auron's nostril's flared, "Did you send her in the first place then?"

"Practice."

His eye twitched again.

"I mean, she's usually good at the computer area, but –"

"Send someone over here." Auron sighed, hanging up the phone.

Bagels and cream cheese were still laid out on the counter. With a last look at the broken contraption that had once been his toaster, Auron set about eating his cold breakfast.

***

Ding Dong

"I'll get it!" his ward shouted. Auron resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He did roll his eyes however, as Tidus descended the stairs, hopping around as he struggled to pull on pants and tie his shoe at the same time. Really, perhaps it was time to repeat the patience lesson with the young boy. Tidus stopped in front of the mirror in the front hallway. He turned this way and that, re-straightening his clothing. He seemed satisfied as he ruffled his hair a bit. Finally, he headed for the door.

Finally, about thirty seconds of confusion, seeing as the Yuna girl was not the mechanic coming today. Auron stood from his cream colored chair and crossed the room to the portrait of the late Jecht. Peering behind him for a moment, he reached behind Jecht and grabbed his knife. Although he preferred his sword more, his current job needed him to be discreet. Perhaps even a gun would be necessary. He hoped not, guns were quite useless in his area of expertise.

"Hey, are you the meanie that called?" a perky voice penetrated the air.

A slight nod and Auron turned his head, "I assume you will be able to fix everything."

"Yep! Rikku extraordinaire! I can fix anything." CRASH Clang. "Opps. I can fix that."

Auron turned, the first thing his eyes spied was the fifty thousand dollar vase his grandmother had given him on the floor. Good for the girl he hated that wretched thing. Speaking of which . . . he shifted his gaze to the girl. Her skin was tanned, spent from hours working in the sun . . .how? She was a mechanic. Investigate later. Long strangely braided hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, held together with the largest green bandana he had ever seen. Goggles hung on her neck, connecting with a purple tank top that cut off slightly before reaching her dark green shorts. Those amazing short shorts were hanging on with assistance of a faded brown tool belt. The most worrying part of this girl was her eyes.

Swirled green eyes. Al bhed.

He hoped he did not have to kill this teenager one day.

The girl, Rikku, chuckled nervously, "I swear I can fix it. Mechanics is more my thing but I took a ceramics class when I was eight. I'm sure I can . . . kinda fix it. If you squint, you won't be able to notice the difference."

Rikku flashed a bright smile, earnest. Auron was not impressed.

"Can you fix whatever has been broken in this house?"

She blinked at him, "Yeah. Mechanic extraordinaire, remember?

He seriously doubted a teenager could fix anything. His gaze shifted to the clock and he cursed silently. The target would be out of range within forty-five minutes. Auron needed a gun after all.

"Well aren't you just a bucket of sunshine." Rikku mumbled under her breath as she eyed the ceiling fan warily, "It looks like Yuna did a lot of patch jobs. I think it could take me a couple of weeks to fix everything. "

"Do what is needed and nothing else." Auron swiped his 45mm from the fireplace, silently placing it in his boot, "I expect this job to be done quickly"

Just like the job he needed to get to right now.

Rikku did an absurd twirl, once again Auron was not impressed. Flipping a screwdriver in the air she winked at him.

"I can fix anything."

Later, Auron would reminisce how right those words were.

In the present though, he simply nodded and left the house.

***

Okay, tell me what you think. Should I continue or pull it down.

Please critique me, I would really like to know what I'm shabby in.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
